Oceanic Railway Museum
The Oceanic Railway Museum is a railway museum in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre. It was built using the former Vlokoil Refinery and opened in 1992. History The Oceanic Railway Museum was founded by EKRail and the UEKN Railway Historical Society in early 1991 and built from August 1991-May 1992, opening in October of that same year. The museum's first operational locomotives were two 2-10-0 Russian Decapods originally owned by the Sentanese Oceanic Railway and a China Railways KF purchased second-hand from China Railways in 1985 by Vlokouzian State Railways for tourist trains. Collection Operating locomotives * Sentanese Oceanic Railway #505 - An 2-10-0 Russian Decapod. Built in 1917, it was stranded in the United States due to the Bolshevik revolution, and ended up reguaged for standard guage and sold to the Sentanese Oceanic Railway. It was displayed on a private property in Caelum from 1972-1988. * Sentanese Oceanic Railway #506 - An 2-10-0 Russian Decapod. Built in 1917, it was stranded in the United States due to the Bolshevik revolution, and ended up reguaged for standard guage and sold to the Sentanese Oceanic Railway. * Vlokouzian State Railways 1145 - An 4-8-4 China Railways KF. Built in 1935, it was sold by China Railways to Vlokouzian State Railways in 1985 for tourist trains. * North El Kadsreian Railways Ministry #333 - A 2-8-0 United States Army Transportation Corps class S160. Built in 1943, it ended up in El Kadsre at the end of World War II and was part of the El Kadsreian Railway Ministry prior to the El Kadsre split as #333, and was part of the North El Kadsreian Railways Ministry, also as #333, after the split. It was retired at the end of the 1960's after the North El Kadsreian Railways Ministry was absored into Vlokozuian State Railways and was left abandoned in Wats before being restored to operating condition in 1985. * Vlokouzian State Railways 502 - An EMD SD35. Built in 1965 for the West El Kadsreian Army as WEKA #12, it was transferred to Vlokouzian State Railways in 1969 and renumbered 502. This locomotive was one of many EMD SD35's left stranded in El Kadsre following the dissolution of the Vlokozu Union, as the other successors to Vlokouzian State Railways preferred EMD general purpose locomotives. * Vlokouzian State Railways 883 - An EMD FP9. Built in 1955 for the El Kadsreian Railway Ministry as EKRM #328, it was transferred to the Railway Line of East El Kadsre in 1958 as RLEK #34, and then to Vlokouzian State Railways in 1969 and renumbered 883. * Vlokouzian State Railways 958 - An EMD CF7. Rebuilt circa 1975 by the Santa Fe Railroad, it was purchased by Vlokouzian State Railways in 1986 and renumbered 958. * NDM 5875 - An EMD G12. Built on an unknown date for Ferrocarriles Nacionales de México, it later ended up in Mount Vernon, Illinois, United States at National Railway Equipment. In 2008, an El Kadsreian representative of NRE became aware of the Oceanic Railway Museum's search for a Mexican locomotive, and later that year arrangements were made for 5875 to be donated to the museum. Restoration took place at the National Railway Museum in York, United Kingdom. It began museum service in 2010. * China Railways JS-8412 - An China Railways JS. Built in the early 1980s, it was donated by the Chinese government through the Chinese Embassy in El Kadsre City to the museum in 2003. * Mahri Oceanic Railway 345MT - An Morrison-Knudsen SD45Xm. It was built by Electro-Motive in February 1971, #38608, as General Motors Corp 4203. It was sold as Southern Pacific 9505, Class EF642-2, in December 1972 and sold and rebuilt as MK 8301 in August 1980. It was sold to the Mahri Oceanic Railway on October 7, 1991, and operated in the country as 345MT from 1992-2008. Following the retirement and sell-off of most of their EMD SD45's, the Mahri Oceanic Railway donated 345MT to the museum in 2010. * Vlokouzian State Railways 1150 - A 2-8-0 United States Army Transportation Corps class S160. It was sent to India in kit form for local assembly as 5 ft 6 in (1,676 mm) broad gauge engines. Originally allocated USATC numbers 3433–3492 (Baldwin 70390–70449, 1944) they had their running numbers increased by 3000 by the Indian authorities to avoid numbers in use by the local railway companies. It was later sold to Vlokuzian State Railways in 1980 and regauged and modified for standard gauge/El Kadsreian loading gauge operation on tourist trains. * EKRail 556 - An EMD SD35. It is known as the SD35 that wouldn't die. Operating rolling stocks * PTEK 361M - An 4D Train. Built in 1987 for the Public Transport Authority of the Vlokozu Union, and later sold to the newly-formed PTEK in 1989 and retired from service in 1996. It ended up in Central Australia in 1997 and then later stored in the Newport Workshops from 2002 to 2011. * PTVU 0045 - An UAC TurboTrain. Built around 1968 for Canadian National Railways, it later ended up with VIA Rail, and following VIA retirement was one of 6 TurboTrains sold to the Public Transport Authority of the Vlokozu Union. The PTVU reengined the TurboTrains with inexpensive Peterbilt and Kenworth semi truck engines bought directly from their parent Paccar (the original Pratt & Whitney Canada ST6 gas turbine engines were cannibalized for spare parts), and operated them from 1982-1989. It was stored in a industrial complex in Eirabourne from 1992-1998, and was donated by the Public Transport Authority of El Kadsre to the Oceanic Railway Museum in 1999. Events * Day Out with Thomas - The Oceanic Railway Museum and ETVKK hold a Day Out with Thomas event in early July at the museum. For this event, the museum borrows Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal #15 (a H. K. Porter locomotive modified to resemble Thomas) from the United States' Strasburg Railroad. The museum uses it's own engines and some EKRail locomotives as Thomas' friends. For more information, see here. * Ghost Train - Held during the October months. Category:Railroad museums Category:Museums Category:1992 Category:Museums in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:Fictional museums Category:Museums established in 1992 Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre